Klink's Puzzle
by MewMewKnowsWho
Summary: When Hilda and N go missing while researching Uxie, Looker labels Cheren as their kidnapper. Knowing that Cheren is innocent, Rosa and Bianca help him search for their lost friends to prove Looker wrong. But as they look a new plot unravels and it is found that Hilda had lied. But why? What was she really after, and why do Klink always seem to appear at the scene of every crime?
1. Prolouge

For those who don't know these guys;

Hilda: wiki/Hilda_(game)

Rosa: wiki/Rosa_(game)

Looker: wiki/Looker

Prologue

Cheren leaned laboriously against the rock-strewn wall and sighed. Bianca had finally cried herself to sleep amidst a couple of towering boulders with the aid of Masharna's dream mist, her burette placed tenderly beneath her golden hair as a, unpredictably relaxing, cushion. Rosa kneeled a few feet away, struggling with much desperation to initiate a bonfire with little achievement. Her hair had fallen chaotically down her back and she dared not mess with it, tying it into a tawdry pony-tail. She had long since discarded her yellow shorts and visor. Instead, she wore velvety black pants and let her bangs hang as they wanted, faintly skirting her dark eyelashes.

She cried out stridently in aggravation and threw the sticks she had been rubbing together across the cave with all her force. "Why can't I get this?!" She scolded herself. "It shouldn't be this hard!"

Cheren rolled his eyes and laughed. "Have you ever practiced?"

Rosa blinked and stared down at her knees. "Well…I usually relied on Emboar to start my fires…" She grew quiet, and Cheren noticed a pale glimmer of agony in her eyes.

He frowned. "But that luxury is gone now. You are a champion, and you have to start acting like one!"

Rosa seemed taken aback at his unsympathetic attitude. "You have no room to talk! I beat you on your first day as gym leader!" She snapped. "If anyone should start acting the way their status says, it's you Cheren!"

Bianca began to rouse and flipped herself over with a soft thunk. Musharna gave a mellifluous chuff and descended to where her trainer lay, letting a bottomless growl sound in her throat as she opened her eyes and glowered at the two locked in their futile power struggle.

Cheren quieted Rosa and pushed himself up. Moving ached, but he forced himself over to where Rosa sat in her intense cloud of vehemence. For a few moments she refused to look his way and crossed her arms irately.

"I hadn't forgotten about that," Cheren whispered, "but it's my job to push you. We had a promise."

Rosa glanced over at him then got up. She recovered the sticks from a mound of soil and plopped down in a sulk back in front of her companion.

"I know, I know. I'm just frustrated…" She paused. "Are you alright? I mean, after that Ferroseed—"

Cheren stopped her with a hand, and swiftly pulled down his sleeve. "I'm fine." He lied obviously.

Rosa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let me see then!" She reached out and grabbed Cheren by the arm, but he yelped and pulled away.

"I said I was fine!" He growled.

Rosa narrowed her eyes. "You want me to act like a champion? Then let me take charge!"

She inched forward, winching as she crawled over her own hair, and kneeled in front of her friend. She held out a hand and threw the other one on her hip, eyebrows raised in a rather challenging way, as if to dare him to protest once more.

Cheren showed his reluctance clearly before holding out his wrist to Rosa. He squeezed his eyes shut as she took him tenderly by the wrist and gradually rolled up his blood stained sleeve. She blinked and held a blank appearance. The strike Ferroseed's iron barb had issured wasn't any better. She swallowed her panic and examined his arm closer, trying to push all of the unpleasant thoughts flying around in her head away. The betraying purple streaks running the length of his arm made her heart sink. He was as far from recuperation as possible.

"You've been bleeding again…" She shook her head. "That's it. We have to get out of here and find you help. I don't care about that stupid reporter anymore!"

Cheren's shoulders slumped down. He knew Rosa was correct, but he couldn't desert Hilda or N. They were somewhere down there and he wasn't even sure they were still _alive._

"Please Rosa," He begged delicately, "let's keep going. I know Hilda and N are close."

Rosa rummaged around in her backpack for a roll of binding. "You still can't move your wrist can you?" She asked wholly disregarding him on purpose. "My mother was attacked by a Ferroseed once and she broke three bones. She still has the scars to prove it."

Cheren gripped her shoulder forcefully with his good hand. "Will you listen to me?! You're more hopeless than Bianca!"

Rosa sighed, but sustained the search through her bag. "I was listening ok? I just don't think you should be down here…It's danger—" She stopped and spun around to the first of the three mouths of the abyss and remained still.

Cheren leaned forward. "Rosa? What's wrong?"

The trainer eyed the dark tunnel, frozen and entirely rigid. "Did you hear that?"

Cheren held his breath. All he heard was the diffused trickle of water falling from the ceiling and into the abundant pools below. Then, as muffled as a Pidove's wing beat, a tiny tapping came. It echoed through the shaft, like an ghostly heartbeat.

He cocked his head. "They almost sound like footsteps…That could be Hilda and N!" Cheren flew up from the floor and grinned. "Hilda? N? We're in here!" He called.

Rosa gasped and shot up, knocking Cheren back to the ground. She pinned him down with her arms spread wide over him and dug her heels into the earth, locking him resolutely in place. She clamped her hand over his mouth in horror.

"Please, please, for the love of all Pokémon," she whimpered, "don't let your emotions get in the way of our safety. Not now…"

Cheren nodded from under her bodyweight. He had to confess, his enthusiasm for finding Hilda and N was tremendously consuming. He reached up and removed Rosa's hand from his mouth and sat up. Rosa slid down into his lap and shivered faintly in a fusion of cold and terror. No matter how hard she tried to mask it, she was just as tough as the rest of them. She let out a soft cry, threw her arms around his chest, and nuzzled into him. Somehow she felt protected. Cheren, on the other hand, felt embarrassed as Rosa pressed her forehead into him. He wasn't even sure what part of her body to rest his hand on. Afraid of sending the wrong message, he allowed his fingertips to hover only a few centimeters above her shoulders.

Bianca stretched and yawned groggily from the corner of the cave. "What?" She rubbed her eyes and caught a peep of Rosa with her arms wrapped around Cheren's chest, turning his face bright crimson. She pouted and scrunched up her face.

"Geez, wait until I go to sleep why don't we! If you wanted privacy you could have asked! And since when are you two so intimate? We're in a cave for goodness sake!" She nagged at full volume.

Cheren drew a finger to his lips crossly. The footsteps were louder now, and at a quicker pace. Suddenly a lone figure stumbled through the mouth and into the cave. Rosa peeked over her shoulder.

"That's not Hilda or N!" She pushed away from Cheren and ran to the person's side as they doubled over and collapsed. "Quickly! He needs our help!"

Cheren forced himself up and limped swiftly to her side. The man had toppled face first into a thin puddle and shattered his glasses, causing slender shards of glass to slice the bridge of his nose. Mud was caked in his hair, but Rosa could make out a faint glimmer of gold, a blue tint to it.

Cheren gasped. "Wait a minute…"

Bianca peeked up from where she had been cowering behind Musharna. "W-Who is it?" She called.

Rosa blinked and let her jaw drop. "Th-that's Colress!"


	2. Second Place

**Salem:** Ok I finally got Fanfic to add Rosa to their list! Yayyy for persistence! Please comment if you read. I really appreciate it! Thanks and please no flames!

* * *

**Second Place**

"_It has been nearly six years since Ghetsis was expelled from Unova for the second time. The region's recovery from the incredible damage caused by the team has been a slow one, since Plasma devastated several cities with icy blasts from the legendary dragon Pokémon, Kuryem. Our nation fell into ruin and darkness as the team's new technology polluted our air and water supply. In conclusion, Team Plasma's whereabouts still remain unknown but they have made such an impact on the people and Pokémon around us it may take many more years to overcome."_

Jeremy looked up over the rims of his dark emerald glasses and set his report down timidly on Cheren's desk.

"Was that any better?" He asked almost inaudibly. "I tried to make it longer, but I don't really know much about Team Plasma."

Cheren blinked and leaned back in his chair. "Well it's still too short for you to earn a passing grade. Have you been working with Professor Araragi like I asked?"

The young boy's shoulders slumped in discontent and he fiddled with the undersized stub of a pencil clutched a little too resolutely in his hands. "Sir, he only told me to look through the references you gave me…That's all I could find, honest!"

Cheren smiled. "You should have asked me about them if you needed to know more. Or you could have gone to Ms. Rosa."

Jeremy nodded dishonorably. "I'm sorry Sir. I wanted to try and figure it out on my own to prove to everyone else that I wasn't a bad trainer."

Cheren opened his mouth to reply but the door leading into one of the storage rooms flew open, and a fairly tall girl with dark brown bun-tails stepped through. She wore vivid yellow shorts with lustrous black tights and a visor to help tame her bangs, which she loathed fixing every morning. She struggled under the heavy weight of Pokémon type charts poised adroitly in her hands as she heaved them onto the nearest scholar desk.

Cheren frowned. "Rosa could you come here for a moment?"

Rosa was still trying to catch her breath. She glanced down at Jeremy who refused to look in her direction.

"Am I interrupting something? I thought all of the students had left for the day." She went to pick the stack of charts back up. "I'll leave if you want. I'm only working on sorting out the Dark-Psychic charts for tomorrow and I can do it in my office."

Cheren shook his head. "You're not interrupting anything! We were actually talking about you."

Rosa narrowed her eyes. "Hm…I'm not sure I like the sound of that…"

Jeremy looked up. "It's nothing bad. Sensei was telling me about how you knew Team Plasma."

Rosa blinked. "Oh, are you still working on your report?" She walked over to where he stood. "How did you do this time? May I see?"

Jeremy snatched the essay from Cheren's hands and held it securely to his chest. "No! It just makes me sound a lot dumber than the last one I wrote!"

Cheren seemed taken aback. "Jeremy you are not stupid—"

"Yes I am," Jeremy muttered. "I can't even make a report sound good after three tries…Maybe everyone is right…I'm never going to be a good trainer like you two!"

Rosa was speechless. She stared down at Jeremy with such incomprehension, she was unable to formulate any words to console her student. Slowly she turned to Cheren for support, but he too had been thunderstruck.

Tears began to well up behind Jeremy's glasses and he took them off, wiping his eyes on the back of his light cobalt wool sleeves.

"You think I'm stupid too…" he sniffed.

Cheren pushed back his chair and walked around the corner of the desk.

"Jeremy listen to me," he whispered kneeling in front of him, "you have _so_ much potential. You just need to learn when to ask for help. Everyone needs help at some point."

Rosa nodded and pulled up a desk for Jeremy to sit in. "You know what? Before I became champion of Unova, I had a hard time too."

Jeremy blinked. "R-really? With what?"

Rosa leaned against the desk and thought a moment. "Well, when I had to fill my pokedex for Professor Juniper, I couldn't find half of the Pokémon. That was really frustrating because I had never seen the Pokémon before, so I wasn't sure where to look or what exactly I was looking for." She explained calmly. "So what I did was go to my friends for help, and they showed me where to find all of the Pokémon."

Cheren nodded in aggreance. "I had a moment near the beginning of my journey when I had no idea if I wanted to continue. I had my parents telling me to come home on one hand and Alder telling me to keep going on the other hand. It got really confusing, and I realized what I really wanted was to help people with the same problems."

"Me too!" Rosa chimed in. "I wasn't sure where to go after I retired from being a trainer, and I realized that I wanted to share all of my experiences with others and got a job as Cheren's assistant. You just have to have a goal in mind."

Jeremy sniffed and wiped his eyes again. "So everyone goes through the same thing? Just with different problems?" he inquired.

Both Cheren and Rosa nodded.

"Of course."

Jeremy blinked. "O-ok…Can I try again? Please give me one more chance…"

Cheren stood and took a sheet of blank paper from his desk. "You can have one more chance if you let us help you this time."

Jeremy nodded and began thinking of a new idea. "Maybe I could focus more on Team Plasma's culture and ideals?"

Cheren grinned. "That's a much better idea! Now what is it you want to know?"

It pleased Rosa to watch her best friend connecting with the younger public. He had always been great with children, and she envied him for it. He was great at explaining things that she only made more awkward and could make even the toughest subjects enjoyable. Considering everything he knew, it was hard to believe that he was only seventeen himself.

A loud rap on the front door sounded through the room, drawing Rosa's gaze to the door.

Worried about disturbing Jeremy again, she strode over to the wooden fixture and turned the handle, but she had not expected to see the two beaming faces standing outside in the cold. Her heart sank.

Before her stood a young woman, slightly older than she was with deep brown, wavy hair and a reporter's headset. Her dark wine colored jacket had been freshly pressed and crimped slightly at her waist, flowing down into her black and mauve pinstriped pants. She held a pen and a pad of paper in her hand with various notes scrawled across it in an uneven scratch.

The man with her seemed more casually dressed, as if he was ready to recline on a feathery couch. All he wore was a plain white shirt with a grey jacket to block out the cold and long jeans that slightly covered his running shoes. His long mint green hair was tied back in a neat pony tail and a complex video camera was propped on his shoulder.

Rosa sighed and avoided eye contact. "I haven't seen you in a while Hilda." She mumbled. "Or you N. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out researching some kind of legendary Pokémon or something?"

Hilda didn't seem too thrilled either. "We're researching and filming a documentary on Uxie for the nightly news special. Can we talk to Cheren please? We need to borrow some supplies before going back out into the field."

Rosa shook her head and snorted. "He's busy tutoring a student right now, so _no_ you cannot talk to him."

N seemed anxious. "Please Rosa, we need to come in and get out before the weather gets too bad. It's supposed to rain, and we have reports that Uxie was sighted around here. If we don't gather supplies quickly it at may leave…Again."

Rosa pretended to think hard on the topic. "Hmmm should I let you in? Or let you freeze outside?" She asked them.

Hilda narrowed her eyes. "This is ridiculous! Move out of my way!"

She pushed past Rosa and into the school's central hallway. N followed, trying his best to keep Hilda from starting a battle with Rosa.

"Wow Cheren has really outdone himself!" Hilda said in admiration. "His school is much bigger than I thought it would be." She turned to Rosa. "How many teachers work here?"

"Over forty five! And I happen to be one of them!" Rosa replied in an arrogant way. Any chance she got to drive Hilda into the ground was a shot she would happily take.

N smiled. "I didn't know you worked for Cheren."

Rosa nodded. "I have for about five years now. I'm not as good at working with children as he is though."

Hilda gave an overconfident snort. "Then why did you get a job as a teacher when you're not even that _good_ at it?"

That was enough to cause Rosa to boil over. She stomped forward, blinded by her own wrath and revulsion, and threw a finger in Hilda's face. "Now you listen here and listen well! Just because you are a reporter doesn't mean you're better than me! I've seen your news stories, and the next time you have an ugly zit on your face keep away from the damn camera!"

With that Rosa turned around and took off down the passage, leaving Hilda to be astounded…Or so she thought.

Hilda gave a silky laugh and crossed her arms. "I _am_ better than you."

Rosa stopped and looked back behind her. "What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I was the first Champion of Unova. And what were you?"

Rosa gasped. Memories of what Hilda had said years before began to flood back, stinging her harder than a Beedrill. Once again Rosa found herself at a loss for words. She felt tears well up in her eyes and looked away, afraid of looking pathetic. And there she stood, adding to the ineptness of the surrounding atmosphere and trying greatly not to suffocate in her own misery. It was her tragic flaw, her nastiest trait; Emotion. But if she lacked it, how could she comprehend the everyday things she loved so dearly? The people she worked with? It was all too perplexing, and that made her even more livid.

"T-Take that back…Take it back Hilda!" She yelled trying to keep her insecure tone stable.

Hilda chuckled again. "Oh Rosa-san," she replied sardonically, "nobody likes second place."

N shot Hilda a judgmental glare. "What has gotten into you? I know you and Rosa have had many disagreements, but you don't have to be so rude! So what if she is in second place?"

The words "second place" echoed and rang deafeningly in Rosa's ears. She let out a splintered sob as two twin streams of tears ran down her round cheeks. Swiftly, she threw her hands over her face and shook her head before turning blindly and sprinting down the corridor. She didn't care where she went or where she would even end up; She merely followed her dismal impulse to run. Her pitiable and heartbreaking sobs flooded the hallway and Cheren poked his head out of his classroom wearing a confused expression. He watched as Rosa stumbled into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

Cheren swallowed and straitened his tie as he turned to the two reporters standing stiffly in the hallway. "I'm not sure when you got here, but what happened to Rosa?"

* * *

The kitchen was dark and desolate, but Rosa didn't bother to look for the light switch. She slumped down against the wall and felt her body become racked with a mixture of rage and torturous anguish. An unloved creature deserved to sit alone in the shadows.

"It's not fair…It's just not fair!" she mumbled to herself.

From underneath one of the several cafeteria tables, a minute sapphire light began to glow followed by the pitter patter of four authoritative paws. A Luxio stepped out of the dark and cocked its head intriguingly as Rosa continued to cry a muffled song into her hands. It took another step forward and nudged her knee with its cold nose as if to urge her to look up. When she didn't respond, the Luxio let out a whine and curled up around her feet protectively.

Rosa refused to look up and acknowledge the Pokémon's presence. She was too busy listening to Hilda's distorted voice through the door as she talked with Cheren.

"Cheren didn't even come to see if I was alright…" She whispered to the Luxio.

The Luxio's ears perked up then instantly flattened back in empathy for its friend. It didn't make a sound, but nudged closer in an attempt to cuddle away her woes.

Rosa leaned her head back against the wall and stared out the large frost covered window across the room.

"Nobody likes second place…"

* * *

**Salem:** I hoped you liked! Please no flames and I'll probably get the next chapter out in a day or two. That's when things will actually start to get good haha!


	3. Framed

**Salem:** Sweet! Comments! It's almost like I'm a kid in a candy store right now after reading what you had to say! Thanks for reading guys; I really appreciate you taking the time to do that.

* * *

**Framed**

Rosa wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. Luxio had slung his body over her like a giant furry blanket, pressing and kneading her ribcage with is large paws as he dreamed. Rosa smiled and poked him in the cheek, arousing him from his dream.

"Wake up you big baby." She teased.

Luxio yawned groggily, bearing his long fangs and sharp tongue before stretching and removing himself from Rosa. He sniffed at the floor for a few swift seconds then trotted to the door, pushed it open with a couple of light nudges, and pattered out.

Rosa sat up and groaned as her back popped. Falling asleep on the floor wasn't the smartest thing she had done, and she knew for a fact she was going to regret it later. She stole a glance over at the window. It was dim outside and, just as N had prophesized, the tender splash of rain clawed at the glass. It reflected the lights of the conurbation outside in a striking array of yellows and reds, projecting them across Rosa's face in an extravagant lightshow. She had never stayed this long at the school, and the halls were abnormally eerie without the giggling sounds of children or the stern scoff of a professor sounding down every corridor.

Luxio had left the door cracked, and Rosa finally worked up the courage to venture after him. She pushed herself up with her palm and inched along the wall. Slowly she grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it open. A soft yellow light glowed from Cheren's classroom. Rosa swallowed and walked down the hallway, her shoes tapping against the tile as she went. Cheren was working tediously on the stack of charts she was supposed to sort, only adding to the sinking feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Rosa reached up and knocked on the door, causing Cheren to jump.

He turned around. "You're awake." He said plainly.

Rosa nodded. "Erm…How long was I asleep?" She asked, embarrassed.

Cheren shrugged and resumed his work. "Only a few hours. I decided to pick up on the work you didn't finish." He added.

"I can still do it if you want. Why don't you go home?" Rosa moved into the room and sat in one of the student's desks.

Cheren shook his head. "It's fine. I can stay until this gets done."

Rosa could tell he was exhausted but it was just like him to let his love for work rob him of sleep. Many times had he fallen asleep in the teacher's workroom during a school day because he had refused to put his papers away. Bored, Rosa began to fiddle with her Xtransceiver strapped around her wrist. She had just recently gotten it upgraded with a radio and a television app, keeping her up to date with all the hottest information around Unova.

"When did N and Hilda leave?" she mumbled, tying to tune her device into the Unova Nightly News.

Cheren frowned and slapped a couple of Gengar charts to the side. "A few hours ago." He paused, and Rosa knew what was coming. "Why do you hate Hilda so much?"

Rosa groaned. "I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled. "I've told you that before so stop asking!"

Cheren spun around. "I just want to know what's bothering you so I can fix it! I knew you had a problem with Hilda but I didn't know you hated N the same!"

Rosa pursed her lips as she finally found the news channel. "I don't have any problem with N, it's that thing he married. How can he stand her?" she supposed watching as the two news anchors, Looker and a short blonde woman, talk about rare Pokémon sightings.

Cheren smiled and moved around the desk, sitting next to Rosa so he could watch the news with her. "I've known Hilda since I was in grade school and, believe me, she hasn't changed a bit. It's just her competitive nature that drives her to say those things. She doesn't hurt people intentionally."

Rosa said nothing. Somehow she had a tough time believing that. Hilda had never liked her, and made it her goal to bring Rosa as low as she could.

"Oh," Cheren reached into his pocket, "N left this for you. He didn't know how to apologize for Hilda's behavior, so he thought you might like this. "

When he pulled his hand out, he held between his fingers an undersized and warped object similar to a key. It was rusted and jagged around the edges, giving it an unsightly and soiled facade. A small carving of what looked like an un-detailed Klink was carved into the side of the handle.

Rosa curled her lip and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a _key_? Why did he think I would like that?" she asked in a disgusted voice, taking the unsignificant scrap of iron from her friend's hand. "What does it even open?"

Cheren took the key back and looked it over. "He didn't say. Isn't Klink one of your favorite Pokémon?" he inquired.

"No, no really…" Rosa replied. "I guess I could make it into a necklace if N wanted me to take it that bad."

Cheren handed it to her and Rosa shoved it in her pocket. She looked back down at her Xtransceiver and squinted at the red painted news room flashing on the screen. The blonde anchor had left Looker alone to give a report on some kind of crime. As she watched a strange feeling came over her. Looker was in Aspertia, reporting on a crime of some sort. Rosa felt around on the side of her Xtransceiver for the volume button, and turned it up until the investigator's voice was clearly audible.

Rosa narrowed her eyes and held her arm up. "Cheren did something bad happen earlier?" she asked leisurely. "Looker is in our town."

Cheren leaned forward. "Is that our school?" He replied in awe.

Rosa's eyes grew wide. Sure enough, Looker was shooting the news story in front of the school. Several police officers were setting up yellow police tape around the border of the building, bustling around their cars and talking to one another in an urgent manner.

"We are here live at the Aspertia Gym and local school for aspiring trainers," Looker began, "and the scene of tonight's News Alert."

Rosa and Cheren exchanged a nervous glance.

"Cheren what happened when I fell asleep?" Rosa growled. "What the hell did you do?"

Cheren had no answer for her. "I…Nothing happened!"

Looker continued, growing closer to the front door of the gym. "Earlier tonight our senior news analysts and recently married couple, Hilda and N, came to speak to the Aspertia Gym's leader, Cheren for supplies before returning to their fieldwork researching the legendary Uxie. However, we have been given reports that Hilda and N have gone missing."

Both Rosa and Cheren gasped. Hilda and N had gone missing? Rosa clasped her hand over her mouth. She despised Hilda, but she would never wish ill on her. She slowly turned to Cheren who stared blankly at the screen.

"Th-That's my picture!" He didn't know what to think. Looker had posted his picture as the headline of the alert.

"We have been given a lead on the case that Cheren and his teacher's assistant Rosa had recently been involved in a fierce argument with the two reporters." Looker sighed. "This lovable teacher and respected leader of the city has been turned in by a source that chooses to remain anonymous, as the kidnapper and murder of the victims. Cheren will be arrested promptly, but it is currently unaware if he has barricaded himself in the gym or if he has gone into hiding. Police are on standby to raid the school at any moment, and Aspertia residents are advised to stay in their homes until further notice."

Rosa jumped up. "Cheren you…you _killed_ them?! How could you?! You monster I thought I knew you!" she screamed.

Cheren was awe struck. He stumbled backwards disjointedly and raised his hands defensively as Rosa grabbed a stapler from his desk and chucked it his way.

"You psycho! This is the last straw Cheren! I'm turning you in to Officer Jenny!" Rosa yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned and ran out of the room. Never has she thought she would have to run from Cheren. She tried to cry, but no tears came as consequence from her earlier fit. It had been like a dream when he hired her, but now her world was slowly collapsing into a nightmarish garble of panic. He had been her best friend for years, but to slaughter someone? That was the most revolting and inexcusable thing he could have ever done!

Cheren ran after her and grabbed her by the sleeve, slamming her into the wall. Rosa cried out in pain as he grabbed her by the collar and spun her around to face him. She froze as a thick wave of absolute terror flew over her. Her heart began to beat up into her throat as Cheren forced her to lock eyes with him. He was terrified and, for the first time, didn't try to mask it.

"Rosa listen to me." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't know what's going on!" It was his turn to cry, which was strange. He was usually so modest and refined, but his tear stained cheeks made him appear gaunt and unwell.

Rosa removed his hands tenderly from her collar. She swallowed and shook her head. "Who would frame you?" she whimpered. "Who would murder Hilda and N?" She felt her jaw shudder and clenched her teeth to stop it.

A loud pounding came from the front door followed by the knife-like scream of police sirens. Cheren ran his hands through is black hair and began to tremble.

"Rosa you have to help me! What do I do?" He yelled hysterically.

Rosa squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think. Officer Jenny pounded on the door again.

"Cheren, Rosa, come out with your hands up and we'll take things nice and slow!" she barked over her megaphone.

Rosa's eyes flew open as an idea came to her. "Cheren do you remember when we ordered those water stones to teach the children about evolution?" she spoke quickly.

Cheren was panting and Rosa feared he would pass out if she couldn't calm him down. She threw her hands on his shoulders.

"Cheren look at me! Listen to my voice! Do you remember?"

It took him a moment, but he nodded. "Yes, but how would that be of any help?"

"Evolve one of our Ducklett from the garden and fly to Alder's house. I'll meet you there!" Rosa instructed.

Cheren shook his head. "Where are you going?! If you leave now, you'll be caught by Jenny!"

Rosa scrunched up her face in agony and threw her arms around him. "Just do it! I'm going home to get anything we need to lay low for a while. Just trust me!" She pulled away and pushed Cheren down the hallway. "Now go! Alder will understand!"

Cheren hesitated, but did not dare object. He gave her a small nod and moved swiftly down the hallway before vanishing into the darkness. Rosa looked down her shirt. The clip Cheren had always worn on his tie had come off and clipped itself to the collar of her shirt. Rosa took it between her fingers and held it up to the light. There was no way it had come off on its own. She blinked. Had Cheren…clipped it there himself? Rosa shook her head and took off down the hallway. No, he wouldn't have done that. He loved the tarnished thing too much.

As she ran, Rosa heard the splintering of the front door as the police bashed it in followed by the pounding footsteps of their heavy boots on the tile. She gasped and tried not to panic. Immidiatly she shucked off her visor and chucked it aside before running left, making her way through the colossal catacomb that was the school. There was an emergency exit down the hallway, if she could reach it. The horrifying glow of Jenny's flashlight illuminated her black tights, giving her away as she sprinted down the hallway.

"Stop Rosa! It's not worth the chase!" Jenny yelled.

Rosa felt her legs beginning to burn as she reached the emergency door. She threw her bodyweight against it and it slammed open just as Jenny drew her gun. She fired a shot that bounced off of the steel just above Rosa's head who in turn threw the door shut, catching Jenny's hand in the steel. Rosa cringed as she heard the sickening crack of the officer's fingers in the latch followed by her agonizing cries. Rosa felt herself beginning to fall apart but pushed herself onwards. She stared at the skies and immediately recognized the dark blue shape of a Swanna speeding off into the gray sky. She stopped running when she reached the dark and filthy alleyway behind the school. She smoothed back her bangs and stuck them into place with Cheren's clip as she watched his Pokémon carry him away.

"Please be safe…"

* * *

Ok whatcha think? Remember to review if you read, and no flames! Thanks


	4. Air Patrol

**Salem:** Hey thanks for your continued support guys! People don't talk to me much, because I work behind the scenes at my job, and it's nice to get feedback from everyone! Please, please review each chapter so I know what _you_ guys want and what _I_ can do better. Thanks guys.

This trailer below made me love Cheren and Mei even more (If that's possible lol)! It's their epic first battle along with previews of Hugh and the rest of the cast! I REALLY wish they would make this the cartoon instead of Ash, Iris, and Dento… Watch it if you can. This is how the Pokémon Anime SHOULD go hehe! (It's only like six minutes long though…but hey it's just a trailer). Oh! It's in English too! You're welcome and it was a bitch to find ;) Sorry! Droning on like a nerd! Haha! ^^"

Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 - English Dubbed B/W 2 Animated Trailer! (- Put this in the youtube search bar since Fanfiction won't let me post the link :/ The video will be 6:23 min long and is soo freakin cool!)

**ONE MORE THING! PLEASE READ THIS! A friend pointed out to me in a review that the Mandibuzz in this chapter is a MALE and not a FEMALE. I know that. Just wanted to go out of the flow and do something different since the breed is female. I'm not mad about it or anything, just wanted to clarify so no one else reviewed about it :) Thanks for listening to my rambling! :D**

* * *

**Air Patrol**

It had taken Rosa nearly an hour to inch across the city to her mother's house. She did not dare go to her loft near the gym, for fear that Jenny and her posy were looming around the building in search for her. She pressed against the siding of the house and slithered through the shadows, ducking down to the ground as the large white city bus passed by, blinding her with its powerful headlights. Rosa crept onto the faded white porch and slunk to the window. She pressed her face against it and tried to see through the burgundy curtains, but they obscured her view too much. Cautiously she tapped on the glass with the pad of her finger, careful not to draw too much attention to herself.

All of a sudden, the door flew open. A woman in her mid forties stood in the doorway bearing a light blue night gown that was frayed around the bottom edge. Her feet were bare and she clutched a Pokeball in one hand cocked defensively over her shoulder.

The woman squinted through the darkness and brushed a piece of loose hair that skirted her cheek behind her ear and out of the way. She lowered her arm and bounded forward. Rosa felt the air forced out of her as the woman nearly squeezed the life out of her in a fierce hug.

"Oh sweetheart…" she breathed. "What on earth have you done with yourself?"

Rosa's mother led her shell-shocked daughter into the house and readjusted the dark red curtains hanging over each window of the house. Rosa had flopped down on her mother's small cream colored couch and ran her fingers through her hair, combing out the dirt and leaves from when she had stumbled through the gloomy alleyway and its various piles of filth.

Rosa's mother strode to the television and clicked it on. The large black box was already tuned into the Unova Nightly News. Cheren wasn't the only one plastered on the News Alert anymore. Rosa groaned with humiliation as her picture shone brightly next to his for assault against an officer and aiding a criminal.

Rosa's mother smacked the side of the television feverishly. "How dare you show up here!" She roared. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?! Aiding a _criminal_? _Assault_ of an _officer_?! Rosy I can't believe you!"

Rosa rolled her eyes and picked several pieces of soggy broadsheet from the tips of her soiled hair. "I came because I need your help Mom…Cheren is innocent." She muttered, not expecting her mother to accept her statement as true.

Sure enough, her mother shook her head in disillusionment. "How can you be on that boy's side Rosy?" She groaned as she flipped around and crossed her arms, mortified of her daughter's wrongdoings.

"Don't call me Rosy! It's Rosa! _Rosa_ with an –a Mom!" Rosa blasted up from her seat. "And Cheren has done nothing wrong! Someone framed him!"

Rosa's mother grunted with cynicism. "Listen to yourself. This is just what Looker was talking about."

Rosa blinked and leaned forward. "What are you talking about? D-Did Looker come by here earlier?" She breathed.

Rosa's mother did not react. "He said you may have been brainwashed by that boy. That you two were best friends, but he was really playing you! You're just another piece on his playing board and you can't even see it! All those years he was planning this…He roped you in to this atrocity!" She wailed and burst into tears, throwing her arms over Rosa's shoulders.

Rosa pushed her away and glared at her. "Whose side are you on Mom?! I am not a piece in some sick game! Cheren has been good to you! The school helps you pay your taxes, he pays for the house when you can't, and he helps you control the Pokémon when they're angered. Do you really think that he would do anything to hurt you or anyone else?"

Rosa's mother remained perfectly astonished. Her mouth hung open gawkily as she reached up and clutched the petite gold necklace of a Drifloon Rosa's father had given her instead of an engagement ring years before he had left. She squinted through her tears and merely fiddled with the chain as she stared back at her filth ridden daughter. Rosa sighed and went on.

"He works with children Mom and he is prided on being a great teacher and an even more successful gym leader. You yourself even said he was the nicest person you had ever met." She whispered evenly to her bewildered mother. "Please…I have to help him alright? You taught me never to abandon my friends, no matter what the cost."

Rosa's mother swallowed something before sitting down, sinking into the feathery cushions of the flexible couch. She did not say anything, but nodded and took Rosa by the hands. The two sat in peace for several long seconds that seemed to drone on and liquefy like a dense viscous paint. It hung about the space, mixing in the blur of her mother's mourning and lament along with the exceedingly repulsive aroma of compost that clung to Rosa's outfit. Her mother reached over and pulled the tarnished pin from her bangs, holding it up in the glow of the television screen with uncertainty.

"Why did you take this?" She muttered bluntly.

Rosa blinked and shrugged. "Erm…It came off on my shirt when I hugged Cheren goodbye. I didn't mean to take if from him."

"You had better give that back. Get your supplies and go find him." With that she stuck the pin back in her daughter's hair and heaved herself sluggishly to the kitchen. "Don't come back until you've proven yourself innocent. Until that point I don't want to see either of you." She growled without turning around.

Her mother's condemnation for her and Cheren stung and caused Rosa's words to catch in her throat. "Mother I love you." She stood up and tried to follow her mother but stopped cold in her path.

Her mother sighed and began to dust an ironstone china serving dish that had been sitting on the counter top next to her insignificant oil-burning stove.

"Just get out of my house, and don't bother coming back."

It did not take Rosa long to pack up her things, as she had decided to take only the bare fundamentals. She had entirely cleaned out her mother's medicine cupboard, as she was planning for frequent headaches during the voyage, and had taken most of the dried food from the cabinet. She had decided to only take one water bottle since Alder would most likely have bottles ready for them.

Rosa had changed her clothing to less obvious street attire consisting of sleek black pants and a simple blue t-shirt. Her sea green belt held six Pokeballs she had taken from her mother, each containing an old friend she had been missing for years since their retirement. Her hair was down and acted as a shawl, caressing her shoulders gently like the wings of a Tranquill. The loss of support from her mother didn't faze her as much as she had prepared for and it surprised her. Ever since her father had left, her mother had been the single most important person in her life next to Hugh, Bianca, and Cheren.

Rosa shrugged off her qualms. She reached down and pulled a Pokeball from her belt and tossed it coolly into the air. The sphere flew open with a muted pang followed by a vivid burst of ashen light. A massive shape emerged from the blaze, its downy wings and animated eyes conveying comfort to Rosa and bringing a thin smile to her soiled face. She had missed her Mandibuzz. He chattered happily to her, clicking his long beak near her ear in a friendly matter as though to let her know how much he had longed to see her.

Rosa patted him on the side and heaved herself between his two protruding shoulder blades. "Alright buddy," she questioned in a resolute tone, "do you remember where Alder is right? Take me to his home."

Mandibuzz gave a low whoop of anticipation and nodded up to her. He spread his powerful wings and, with one great flap, pounded his feet on the ground and pushed them up into the air. Rosa wrapped her arms around his neck and felt each of his thick muscles expanding and contracting smoothly under her weight as he glided off into the sun peaking over the horizon. Mandibuzz took a sharp dip to avoid a turbulent air current and Rosa coughed, spitting out a huge mouthful of dark brown feathers. The large bird seemed amused and she could feel his hefty ribcage quake as he chuckled. Suddenly, he stopped and reached back. Rosa squealed in torture as he craned his neck backwards and yanked violently on her hair.

Rosa pushed against the large bird's wrinkly face, but immediately saw what he was trying to warn her about. Two Pokémon from a different region were speeding towards her as she skirted the town limits. Rosa's heart sank as she was able to make out the telltale crimson uniform of two Pokémon Rangers riding on the backs of battle hardened Staraptor. She urged Mandibuzz to slow down as the Rangers fell in beside her.

The boy had dark brown hair that contrasted well with his pale skin. A head set was pressed firmly to his ear as he signaled his partner, a blonde woman, to take care of business. The girl nodded and smoothed back her light spiky hair. She made a hand gesture to Rosa to circle in the air.

Rosa's heart sank. Just what she needed…to be pestered by the Unova Ranger Air Patrol. Still, she did not argue, guiding Mandibuzz in a large swirling loop so the Ranger could talk to her.

The spiky headed girl had a fierce look across her face. "Excuse me, no air traffic is allowed out of Aspertia City right now!" She yelled over the current of the air. "Two criminals are on the loose and haven't been found yet. We have been advised to keep all citizens in the city!"

Rosa gasped and tried to remain collected. _They don't recognize me?_ She thought in disbelief.

"I'm…I'm umm…"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Ma'am, I'm asking you nicely. Return to the ground and stay there until further notice."

Rosa swallowed and gripped at Mandibuzz's feathers. When she refused to act, the male Ranger circled down to her level and trailed next to her. He clicked off the device that was held to his ear and shoved it into the shallow pocket of his shirt, glaring at Rosa from the back of his Staraptor.

"The Unova Defense Force requires us to ask for your identification!" He barked, smacking his gum in an arrogant approach.

He scoured every inch of her body from her aqua blue eyes to her knuckles that had turned white as she clutched her Pokémon's hide. The Ranger moved in closer and squinted at the pin in Rosa's hair, glowing faintly with the morning light.

His eyes shot open heatedly. "Kate it's her! That's Rosa Kate!" he yelled.

Kate fumbled for her capture styler that was hooked to her belt, but the boy was quicker. Rosa flew out from in between them in a swift burst of speed and shot off, battling the intense air current as Mandibuzz did his best to avoid the tall trees stabbing at the strawberry sunrise.

Kate gasped as the boy gave chase. "Get her Kellyn! Hurry before the bitch gets away!"

Rosa looked over her shoulder as Kellyn quickly closed in on her. His Staraptor let out its world famous battle cry and snapped at Mandibuzz's tail feathers. The great vulture let out an agonizing shriek as the Staraptor ripped them out and tossed them into the wind. Rosa squeezed her eyes shut.

"Go buddy go! Please Mandibuzz you have to move faster!" She cried.

Mandibuzz strained to move forward, his muscles no longer unperturbed. The giant Pokémon panted as he forced himself to press on, his bulky barrel of a chest heaving with tremendous stress as he wheezed. Kellyn jumped up and balanced himself on the back of his Staraptor before taking his capture styler from his belt and switching it on. The menacing hum of the capture disk whizzed by Rosa's ear as the Ranger thrust it forward.

"Don't resist you renegade!" Kellyn bellowed over the whistle of wind below his Pokémon's wings.

The thick cerulean capture line enveloped Mandibuzz and caught him dead in his path. The colossal bird screamed and looked for a way out, thrashing at all sides as Kellyn pushed the styler to dance in graceful symbols around him. Rosa struggled to hang on and frantically looked for a way out. The deep waters of Legend's Lake beckoned to her like a baby does to its mother, and she could not believe she was about to do a maneuver so dangerous. She pressed her lips against the back of her struggling friend's neck.

"Don't worry buddy…No matter what happens, I will find you!"

Rosa squeezed her eyes shut again and threw herself off the side of Mandibuzz, plunging dreadfully through the air at top speed. She was closer to the ground than she had anticipated. Almost immediately she broke the surface of the dark cobalt void. Water shot up her nose and down her throat, choking her and burning the side of her face like a hot plate. Rosa coughed and smoothed her wild hair out of her face only to find that Cheren's pin had flown from her hair and was slowly sinking into the shadows below her. She gasped and choked on more water as the air rushed from her lungs. A school of wild Basculin jetted off as she thrashed about, stretching her fingertips down to the inconsequential object. She couldn't breathe. The colors around her began to flow together in a bewildering muddle that made her feel unwell. A muted splash sounded above her and Rosa could almost feel the impression of ten rough padded fingers grasping her kindheartedly by arms. The hands heaved her up and saved her from the murky depths of Legend's Lake, just before she passed out. Rosa couldn't quite make out what her hero was saying and coughed. The light above her now was blinding and she could only make out a weak display of ginger as a large figure bent over her.

"A…Alder?..."

* * *

Sooo…Whatcha think? Please review the chapter if you read it so I can figure out how to fix it! I'd also like your feedback on what to do next chapter. Thanks for the support and be sure to check out the trailer in the link above in my previous spheal. It. Is. EPIC!


	5. Purrloin and Pichu

**Salem:** I know I say this a lot, but thanks for the continued support! This chapter will be strictly about Hilda and N. Ok you caught me…I LOVE the FerriswheelShipping because Touko and N are perfect! (Still not as much the Chemei Shipping (Cheren x Mei) YESSS my favorite! Too bad the pairing doesn't get a whole lot of love...) Well…um…Enjoy is all I can say! Please continue to review if you read and thank you lots!

* * *

**Purrloin and Pichu**

_Somewhere in Unova_

N guided Hilda around an outsized weather-beaten tree trunk kindly by the hand. They kept low to the soil and slunk through the soggy brush as they unenthusiastically eyed the Pokémon Rangers circling the forest above in search for them.

N sighed and straitened his cap. "Is this really a good idea? Everyone thinks we're dead."

Hilda stopped. She began to toy with his bracelet and blinked disgracefully. "I don't like the way we had to go about this either. Cheren is one of my best friends..." She paused. "But if this is going to work, we have to make everyone believe that we are gone…At least for a little while."

N still didn't seem too confident with their condition. "But what if Cheren and Rosa are caught? Do you know what the UDF will do to them?"

"When we are finally on the top, we can get them out of detainment." Hilda clarified. "Don't worry about anything right now alright? We have this all planned out so nothing will go wrong."

N shook his head to himself and followed his wife. Whatever pleased her had always made him delighted in return, but this was pushing the line a little. He had promised himself to never be caught up in these types of dealings again but it seemed that Hilda was going to push him to split it.

He decided to change the subject. "I'm thinking about cutting my hair." He muttered before reaching up and readjusting his pony tail.

Hilda spun around. "Are you serious? N that's crazy!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

N seemed taken aback by her rapid temper. "Why? It gets in the way all the time."

Hilda put her hands on her hips and stomped over to where he stood. "No. That's all I have to say." She flicked off his cap and tousled his bangs. "If you cut it then what will I have to play with?"

N gave her a small wave. "My bangs will still be there. It's not _that_ big of a deal."

"It's a bigger deal than you think…Please don't cut off your hair! You're too cute to do that." She teased affectionately.

N laughed and scooped up his hat from the ground. He smoothed back Hilda's dark chocolate hair and kindheartedly stuck it on her with a smile.

"Alright, alright. I won't cut it if you're so worried about it." He chuckled, straitening the brim to where the sun wouldn't catch her eyes.

Hilda grinned back at him and turned back around. "Thanks. It just wouldn't feel right if you did." She gave a long sigh and stared up at the trees. Several wild Pokémon stared down at her from amidst the foliage with interest. "Aren't they just beautiful? Their curiosity is just precious."

N nodded and shielded the sun from his eyes as he examined the several questioning faces above them. "They're talking about you."

Hilda blinked and continued walking, not taking her eyes off of the little things. "R-Really? What are they saying?"

N closed his eyes a moment and listened absorbedly. Hilda couldn't hear anything, as usual, but was wholly confident that the Pokémon were speaking through her husband. It was how they had influenced him to leave Ghetsis and his sovereignty of terror to start an organization focused on the positives of life. She wished that she could hear the fantasies he heard every moment of the day, but couldn't even fathom what the tiny creatures were saying.

After a long moment, N followed Hilda and the two continued to weave their way through the labyrinth of the forest.

"Soo…What did they say?" Hilda inquired as she stepped around a bush of thorns.

N tried to keep a straight face. "They called you insane." He laughed.

Hilda pursed her lips. "I-I'm not insane! I know that for a fact." She snorted conceitedly, crossing her arms in derision.

N cocked his head. "That's a lie. You're as crazy as they get!"

Hilda's jaw dropped and she frowned furiously. "What is that supposed to mean N? What is wrong with you today?" She snapped.

N grinned. "Hey, it was just a joke! We're all alone in the forest and it's kind of boring out here. Can't you just smile a little?"

Hilda didn't turn around. "Well…" She flew down and grabbed a handful of soaking wet leaves and mud. She spun around at top speed and chucked them at N.

To her surprise, N didn't even flinch. He merely moved to the side and let her nature bomb soar past him and strait into the trunk of a birch tree. Hilda didn't even know what to say. Too bad there was no one else to have witnessed his epic dexterity.

N raised an eyebrow. "So you want to play that way?" He prodded warmly.

Hilda's eyes grew wide, not out of dread, but humiliation. "I can't believe I missed you!" She cried. "You're not even two feet from me!" She threw her hands in front of her in incredulity of her atrocious aim.

N thought a moment them gasped as an idea came to him. "Purrloin and Pichu!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Hilda rolled her eyes and let her shoulder's sag. "You want to play that now? _He_ will be here any minute!" She groaned.

"Oh come on Hilda! You used to love playing Purrloin and Pichu."

"No! He'll be here soon!"

"I don't see what harm it could possibly do. If I catch you, I win. If you elude me for five minutes, then you win. It's very simple."

Hilda bit her lip. N seemed so playful today. "Alright, fine! Does this make me Pichu?" She asked punching him lightly in the shoulder.

N nodded. "You said you hated being Purrloin because you could never win."

Hilda giggled. She was actually getting excited, even if the petty game was extremely childish for their age. It was as though they were back in Nimbasa City amusement park again where they truly clicked for the first time. She took of his cap and handed it back to him before flipping her long hair to the side, causing it to fall just right around her shoulder blades in a swirling bow of charismatic mocha waves. N couldn't help but stare and gave himself a small half smile. The tedious motion of combing her fingers through her hair to remove any imperfections only seen by her just made Hilda all the more desirable. It wasn't so much her talents that had peaked his interest, but her flaws.

Hilda took him by the hands and placed them over his eyes. "You can't peek!" She warned. "And you can't use your Pokémon to find me."

N frowned and glanced at her through his fingers. "Why not? We've never done that before."

Hilda waved a finger at him. "Just because those are the rules!" She fixed his hands and tapped him lightly on the nose. "Give me five and then come and get me…Purrloin."

* * *

When what seemed like his five minutes were over, N took his hands off of his face and rubbed his eyes as the shadow of his palms had made his vision blurry, even when he tried to blink it off. Hilda was nowhere to be seen and the chatter of all the Pokémon had ceased to an eerie silence. Patrat refused to peek up from the cold bushels of grass and Ducklett no longer stared down at him from the canopy. N swallowed and began to search the forest. Soft imprints of Hilda's flats lay faintly indented in the mud, trailing off into a deep thicket. Several large trees sprouted from the area where a muted rustling sounded and N wasn't sure if it was Hilda or some kind of Pokémon.

Hilda peered down from her precarious perch far above her husband. She felt she had veiled herself very well this time, covering every inch of her body in gloomy emerald pine needles. It wasn't very comfortable, however. The needles of the tree dug into every part of her body and jabbed themselves up her nose, radiating with the sickening smell of sap and pinecones. The foliage directly above her head pushed itself around in a slow array of weak motion and Hilda frowned. Slowly the yellow and green head of a tiny Sewaddle popped out and looked down at her in a mixture of surprise and awe. The sluggish insect turned its head to the side and stared at her, its black and white eyes shining with a completely vacant expression. Hilda scrunched up her face and motioned the Pokémon to remain silent as its jaw dropped. She drew her finger to her lips urgently and shook her head.

"Please sweetie no!" She mouthed silently.

The Sewaddle payed her no attention. It gave a tiny squawk of surprise and moved down closer to her, chattering the whole way. He was obviously excited about the presence of such a foreign creature in his tree that he simply had to examine what ever the strange and exciting thing was! The petite caterpillar scanned her body and let out a mew of enchantment before bumping his head against Hilda's thigh in hopes that she would give him a pat.

N looked up and immediately doubled over with laughter as Hilda began to feverishly hoist herself down from her hiding place, Sewaddle clinging like a baby to her shoulder.

"Looks like I win Pichu!" He taunted as Hilda leaped from a low hanging branch.

Hilda crossed her arms and began to pout. "That's not fair N! This little guy scared me!"

N shoed the insect away kindly and watched him scurry up the tree before wrapping his arms around Hilda.

"It wasn't you that I heard first. I asked Sewaddle to look for you." He explained.

Hilda ran her fingers through his mint green hair and toyed with the collar of his shirt. "I said you couldn't use your Pokémon you cheater."

N leaned back and studied her face. "He wasn't my Pokémon. I heard him rustling around while my eyes were closed and thought he might be able to help!" He grinned and leaned back down, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Hilda giggled and kissed him back. "I still think that's cheating silly!"

A rustling in the brush stopped them. Both Hilda and N looked around in confusion. Two men clad in black stepped out from the shrubbery, their faces masked by a piece of stiff grey fabric. Bone-hard vests protected their broad chests from any harm and bore the telltale blue crest that N and Hilda had both come to hate. They were followed by a blonde man with a fancy cerulean streak in his hair and a stern expression hidden behind his thin glasses. His outfit was slightly more intricate that the other two who had led him in. His long white lab coat flared out at the edge that made his already thin body appear even more emaciated than he was. The rest of his outfit was simple; black and blue.

Hilda frowned. "Colress? You're early." She said slowly.

Colress nodded. "I thought I heard you two out here. You are quite loud, you know that I hope?"

Hilda and N exchanged a glance.

"Erm…Did you bring what we needed?" N asked nervously.

Hilda seemed more relaxed as usual. "Yeah did you bring the papers? I want to look at them! I've been waiting for this moment for months you stupid slowpoke!" She reached for the briefcase in one of the Grunt's hands, but Colress stopped her.

"Now, now…Let's not be hasty Hilda." He chuckled. "You promised to help me find Uxie."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Uxie lives in the Cave of Being. It's about half a mile from here, so you can go find it yourself!" she snapped.

Colress shook his head. "I don't think so. That wasn't part of our deal." He leaned forward and glared at her from beyond his glasses. "I want you to show me. I didn't come out of retirement just to be rejected by a child."

Hilda sighed reluctantly and took N by the hand. "Fine…Follow us."

* * *

So now you know (a little) what Hilda and N are up to. Purrloin and Pichu lol! Cat and Mouse? Didn't get that? Hope you did haha! Hope you liked and please review if you read! Thank you!


End file.
